There's Something in the Air Other than The Wonderbolts
by FlimFlam3
Summary: After the Shadow Play adventure, Flash Magnus struggled to understand modern Equestria. Luckly, Rainbow Dash is there to help him adjust. And maybe both will discover something more. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**1 – The author does not own or have any claim over My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it's characters and elements**

 **2 – Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **3 – Possible spoiler: based on the ending of season 7 – Shadow Play**

 **4 – Please enjoy, reviews more than welcomed**

* * *

THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE AIR OTHER THAN THE WONDERBOLTS

"My head hurts."

Rainbow Dash looked at the Pegasus at her side, without understanding.

"Come on, you were supposed to be the hotshot. I haven't shown you nothing yet. Over there is… you really are not feeling ok, are you?"

"The… size of Cloudsdale now. The factory with all those… those… what did you called them? Man-cheen?"

"Huh… machines?"

"That." Flash Magnus took off his helmet, revealing his very short mane. "I don't know if I can ever get used to this world."

Rainbow scratched her head.

"Yeah… I got it now. You've being out for a long time, Flash. I will try to slow down a bit. Say… want to rest some at my parents' house?"

Flash blinked some, and smiled in relief

"I'd appreciate that, thanks."

They flew around in silence for a while

"So, the Weather Factory was too much for you, huh?"

"The pegasi are worse."

"How come?"

"How come? How can they fly around Cloudsdale with no armor and no weapons?"

Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Ah, the whole 'tribe of warriors' thing… we're now warriors inside, Flash. You will get used to it. But if you want to see the old Pegasopolis spirit, wait until I take you to the Wonderbolts later. Here's my folks home."

* * *

Bow Hothoof was lying on the cloud, holding his aching nose, his wife and daughter around him. Flash Magnus stood there, without understanding. Why did he didn't return the greeting? Rainbow finally managed to shout to the newcomer:

"Why in the flying feather Equestria did you hit my father, Flash Magnus?"

"What? This is what is done when meeting friends' family. I was showing I can hold myself and defend you among enemies. He was supposed to block."

"See any enemy around, Flash? And what would you feel if I bucked your family?"

"I would be sad if you didn't. Good manners are the same for mares and stallions. You should show them I am safe at your side."

"Good manners?!"

Windy Whistles helped her husband to get on his all fours and went to the quarrelling duo:

"Flash Magnus… Rainbow dear… I believe it's all a cultural misunderstanding."

"Yes, bisu'derstadigh. And I do't u'derstad how by dose is in ode piece." said Hothoof, still massaging his muzzle.

"Honey!" Windy sighed "Why don't you show how we greet ponies now, Rainbow?"

"Fine" She raised a hoof on Flash direction, who hesitated, not knowing what to do. Rainbow sighed "remember we toasted with those cider mugs?"

"…yes...?"

"Same thing, without mugs."

Slowly, he let his hoof meet hers, and looked at her for approval.

"There you go, Flash. Before you enter my folks' home, is there any other destructive Pegasopolis' habit we should be aware of?"

* * *

Flash Magnus let the water from the cloud shower to run free through his head and body, but was unable to relax. He should be thankful there's peace and harmony between ponies and other species; at the same time, it's a place he does not know how to live in. He looked at his armor, with its mosses, scratches. His own wings, marked with countless scars and marks, all part of the same hieroglyphic tale of pain, blood and sacrifice.

Could he try and write another story?

"Rainbow Dash?"

She turned to see her guest, just to have her wings unfurl in a jolt of excitement. Flash Magnus entered her room, without a single piece of armor, mane and tail still damp from the shower. For the first time, she could see his cutie mark without barriers, a blue feather above a representation of a mountain range. Just then she realized the signal her wings were sending, and quickly closed them. They both blushed a bit.

"I will try hard to be a pony of the future… huh… current era. Can you help me?"

"Flash, you can count on me. Come on, let's help my folks with lunch."

* * *

As they entered the kitchen, Flash rushed to apologize to Bow Hothoof.

"No problems, son, we understand things changed a bit on the past a thousand years. Let bygones be bygones."

"Do you like pasta, Flash?" asked Windy Whistles.

"Huh… pash-tah?"

"Yes, pasta, spaghetti." she said, showing the food boiling.

"I… do?… Thanks."

Windy looked straight at him.

"Sorry, Flash. A thousand years, you never saw pasta, let alone ate it, am I right?"

He nodded, relieved.

"Let's make a rule. We both say the truth to avoid further difficulties."

"Deal. So… is it some kind of wet bread?"

Lunch went well after that, with Rainbow and Flash engaging in an impromptu dispute of who has the most heroic and awesome story to tell.

To the moment Flash Magnus was hit by some kind of ray, his hooves looking for his sword and shield that were not there. Any barn in a storm, he held the dinner knife menacingly. Rainbow tried to low his arm.

"Easy, Flash, is just mom taking a photo."

He blushed "Sorry. What's a fool-too?"

"Take a look." She showed the image of Rainbow and Flash, between laughs and tales, looking at each other.

"An instant painting. That's… amazing."

"This goes to the album. First time I see in Rainbow's eyes… nevermind." Rainbow's mother giggled.

"Mom!" Rainbow blushed.

"I will arrange the sofa for you sleep, Flash."

"Sleep?"

"You kids didn't notice you talked non-stop for seven hours, that we leaved the table several times, and that Luna raised the moon long time ago? In fact, it's almost ten o'clock."

Rainbow Dash giggled

"I think we will have to see the Wonderbolts first thing in the morning, Flash."

* * *

Flash Magnus stood there, marveled with the device in front of him. A big box, capable to hold winter itself inside. He took another sip from his glass of water. Before, he only could get water this cold when travelling to the Frozen North. Now… it's on every house. How could he ever sleep surrounded by such wonders? Plus… Rainbow Dash. She is so full of spirit, so… He shook his head. No matter how one sees it, it was wrong to think about it. He was a thousand years old, after all. He was out of his time. He was…lost. Without an anchor. Without a

"Can't sleep, hotshot?"

"Oh, Rainbow Dash. I just came for some water."

"Close the fridge."

"Hm? Right." He chuckled "I must look like the fool of fools."

"Nah, I don't mind. We had our share of problems with the Yaks and Griffons culture, too."

"I don't think you told me any Yak story."

"Do you really want to hear it, Flash? It's pretty late."

"Right. I will… try and sleep."

He flew very slowly past Rainbow Dash, and started to get confy on the sofa.

"What is it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Limbo. Spend a thousand years locked up."

He thought for a while.

"I can't explain. It's like… nothing. Nothing to see, to hear, to talk to, it was even hard to think. Kind of the time you are not asleep, but not entirely awaken, you know?"

She nodded.

"I felt my will being used to contain the Pony of Shadows, and was a bit aware of time passing, but when I was brought back I was about to guess six, seven months."

His eyes dropped.

"It was just after bringing back Stygian that I realized everypony I knew is long, long gone. My family, friends, even enemies. Sometimes is hard not to think about them. And to rest."

"Hey, Flamy, that's why I am here. The girls and I will never replace your loved ones, but we can be your new friends… if you allow us."

"I will try, Rainbow. I will really try." He paused for a bit "Flamy?"

"Flash Magnus. Fla-Ma. Also, matches your mane."

He laughed "And what should I call you?"

"How about The Dashinator?"

"I can think about something better. And Dash reminds me of her."

"Her?"

"Nimbus Dash, Fellow legionnaire. She was the fastest of us all."

"With such name, I bet she was."

"Indeed, the fastest. She had the maneuver skills of a rock, but on a straight line, nopony could dream of matching her."

Rainbow sat at his side on the sofa.

"Tell you what. I tell you the Yaks tale, you tell me about Nimbus Dash. Go first."

"Deal. She used to tell she lost her left eye in an epic battle against dragons, but in reality, we were doing a routine patrol over Abyssinia…"

When Celestia raised the Sun, they were still talking, Rainbow's hoof over his.

* * *

 **Next: The second and final chapter**

 **Does this ship have a name? Magnash?**


	2. Chapter 2

**1- Change of plans. Second chapter of three.**

 **2 - Please, enjoy**

 **3 - Reviews and opinions more than welcomed.**

* * *

Flash Magnus mouth hanged open when he saw Rainbow Dash on her Wonderbolts attire.

"We can go, hotshot."

"Allow me to be the fool ancient one once more?"

"It's about the uniform, right?"

"Yes, does it provide any protection?"

"It is aerodynamic, Flamy. The objective is to make you fly better and faster."

"Well, it sure is interesting" he blushed a little "You look… I mean, it looks amazing. Should I get my armor?"

Rainbow Dash laughed.

"No, I don't think you will need it. And thanks, legionnaire."

* * *

The Wonderbolt headquarters and training ground appear between the clouds. Flash Magnus made an effort to not look overwhelmed by all that. But…

"What's that?"

"Huh… our land strip?"

"We had land strips on the Legionnaires headquarters, thank you. I meant that." And he read the plaque "'Vice-commander Grimhoof Land Strip'? Vice-commander?"

"Oh, yes, he was the developer of the offensive kulbit."

"So, I am a mere mith, and Grimhoof gets honored? Plus, I remember seeing kulbits in battle long before both of us entered the force."

"You knew Grimhoof?" Rainbow enquire was cut short.

"I see you will the cause of lots of history books re-prints, mr. Flash Magnus, sir. Allow me to say it is a huge honor. My name is Spitfire."

"She's the captain of the Wonderbolts, Flamy."

He made a military salute with his wing. She answered.

"I think I should be the one saluting you, mr. Magnus."

"Please. I was never ranked higher than plain legionnaire."

"Just because your career got shortened by…"

"Hey, Spitfire, enough chit-chat. Flamy, how about showing what you can do? Do you have a spare medium suit he can use, captain?"

"I will be honored to have him wearing the Wonderbolts colors."

* * *

Inside the locker room, Flash looked at the uniform, hesitantly and blushing profusely. He was lucky just Rainbow was there with him, even so…

"Come on, Flash" said Rainbow "don't tell me you are getting shy."

"No, nothing of the sort."

"Then, come on. The uniform is tight, but easy to wear. Just slid your hind legs…"

"I… can't"

"Aw, come on. The whole squadron is waiting to see you flying. Are you afraid?"

"Afraid? No, it's not that."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Just…how… how does this metal thing works?"

"The zipper?!"

Rainbow Dash laughed for what seemed an eternity. Flash tried to keep his dignity.

"When we return to your parents' house, I want you to try and put the legionnaire armor, without an error."

"Right, Flamy, sorry." She opened the blue and yellow uniform. "Hind legs first, then the tail. Right, now just put the front legs, let the wings slide, now pull everything up. Use your shoulders. There you go. Now, zipper up."

"huh…"

"Aw, for Celestia's sake." She grabbed the zipper with her teeth, and pulled it up, until the neck, until she noticed her face was mere inches from his. They stood motionless for a moment, until she took a step back.

"Huh… now hood and googles."

"… sure."

* * *

Every Wonderbolt watched as Flash Magnus took the skies, doing a series of maneuvers.

"Newbies, I want you to describe what you're seeing."

"Fast, without a doubt. But a bit bland" said Vapor Trail.

"Yes, I would say no imagination, playing too safe" added Sky Stinger.

"He's precise, very precise. But his transitions are raw, we do it seamlessly." Thunderlane added.

"Who agrees with this view?" asked Spitfire, three or four other Wonderbolts rose their hooves. "Very well, all of you, 50 laps after he lands, so you can learn something. Can somepony with something in their heads help me?"

"This is bare flying. Not a movement wasted. We add flair and flips and closer calls because we need to entertain. He needs to survive a battle. That's what he's showing."

"Thank you, Soarin'. Rainbow Crash?"

"P-powerful…" said her, eyes lost in every move of the pony above.

Spitfire raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say a thing.

"Dash, after the end of this season of performances, I want Magnus to come and teach a group of Wonderbolts how to fly to fight. Can you convince him?"

"I guess so."

"Good."

* * *

First thing Flash Magnus heard when he landed was the loud whistle of Spitfire, and a group of Wonderbolts taking off, mumbling in an upset way, while the others applauded with their wings and hooves.

"We thank you for the demonstration, Flash Magnus. It was an eye-opener."

"Thank you, captain."

Rainbow Dash didn't understood why, but she was very proud of Flash. It was almost like she was the one receiving the praise.

"Rainbow Crash!"

Just them she noticed Spitfire was calling her "I said you, me and Soarin' will give Magnus a pocket show as a thank-you. Let's go!"

* * *

After a day full of activities, Rainbow and Flash Magnus flew slowly away from the Wonderbolts camp.

"'Rainbow Crash', huh?"

"It's just because there was no space on the name tag for 'The Light Refraction of Satisfaction'. How about we end the day with some ice-cream on Ponyville, Flamy? Oh, let me guess. You don't know what's that."

"Fruit juice mixed with snow. We used to eat those at the Crystal Empire."

"Yes, almost that. I think we…" Rainbow Dash stopped frying, looking ahead. Flash followed her eyes to:

"That's an odd storm cloud."

"It's not a common storm cloud, Flash! It's a gremlin cloud!"*

* * *

 ***Rainbow Dash fought the gremlins at her IDW Micro-Series, march 2013.**

 **1 - I know I promised the tale would end here, but I decided to brake it here for a bit of suspense.**

 **2 – Next time, the gremlins battle, and the awesome final.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tale for entertainment only. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

"Right, I will give you this. I never faced a gremlin before."

"If you allow them, they will cover the city with the cloud, putting everyone in a bad mood."

"Well, Ponyville is not the Crystal Empire, so, its emotions are not that important… are they?"

"It's my city, Flamy. Plus, ponies in bad mood cause problems, quarrels, no good decision comes when you're angry."

"That I can relate. I almost witnessed a disaster thanks to commander Blackbeak of the griffons and our Ironhoof decided to fight each other instead of working together to solve the crisis.* So, how do we defeat them?"

"Last time, I did a double rainboom. Problem is, it really messed with my wings, I spent months grounded."

"We will find another way."

Rainbow thought for a while

"Pinkie!"

* * *

After a while

"You are right, Rainbow. The cloud seems to be a bit smaller."

"But not enough. And even Pinkie Pie can't keep a comedy show going for four hours straight. Ponies are starting to get tired. I will get another attraction"

* * *

"Teacup! Teacup! Teacup!" Rainbow Dash's head travelled from the performer magician down in the stage to the growing cloud over her. "And, for the grand finale, the Great and Powerful Trixie will conjure up a… serving tray!"

"No offense, Rainbow, I've seen better unicorn magic when I was a foal."

"Right, Flash, that was a mistake. Let's try another thing."

* * *

Soon, the air was filled with the sound of giggles, cheers, balls being bucked here and there. Fluttershy, Applejack and Snails were busy facing pony team after pony team, giving tips and teaching the younger ones the basics of buckball. Even Flash Magnus tried his wings at the sport.

"You're a natural, Flamy." Said a proud Rainbow, after Flash blocked almost every attempt at his team goal.

" Legionnaires are always in tip-top condition" He looked up "it got a bit smaller, but it's still there. What else you propose?"

She flexed her wings midair.

"My last resource."

"No, I will not allow you to hurt yourself."

"I was thinking about something else. Can you put your armor on? I will slip back on my uniform."

* * *

After they were both dressed, Rainbow Dash went down to the ponies below.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts! I present you the ultimate battle! The impossible fight. Today only, for the lucky citizens of Ponyville, is the Royal Legion versus The Wonderbolts. Right there, the very fabric the legends are made of. The pony that inspired generations of pegasi. Back from eons in Limbo to save us from the Pony of Shadows, the confounder of Dragons, the myth with wings… Flash. Magnus!"

He blushed a bit but, seeing the thunderous applause made the cloud shrink a bit, he went and waved to the ponies, causing a even bigger reaction.

"And for the Wonderbolts, of course, the pony that needs no introduction. The Best Flyer There Ever Was. Mistress of the Sonic Rainboon. The Embodiment of Awesomeness. The Ruler of Radicalburg. The Light Refraction of Satisfaction. The Moment of Bliss that Looks Like This. The Element of Loyalty herself. Silver medalist at flight relay, 20% cooler than anypony, Ponyville's own… Rainbow; 'The Dashinatooooor' Dash!"

"For a pony that needs no introduction, you sure made a big one" chuckled Flash, above the deafening applause and cheers.

"Shut up, Flamy, and let's give these ponies the show of their lives."

And they took off, staging a dogfight like never before. Flying top speed one against other, with their wings crossing mere inches apart. Clashing hooves after neck-breaking maneuvers. Impossible dodging. At every move, the crowd went wilder and wilder, shrinking the menacing cloud above to the size of a city block.

Now, they were flying together, an aerial ballet of savage beauty, with powerful movements from both sides, each one creative, and still harmonizing with each other. The cloud was now the size of a small house. Rainbow and Flash, panting heavily, looked at each other, adrenaline rushing their bodies. The cloud was yet to be vanquished, the ponies down there were cheering like crazy, but, for a moment, it seemed nothing exist but Flash Magnus eyes.

The expression on her face. It would be worth be locked for two, five thousand years, just to see Rainbow's expression. Flash could not stop looking at that face, those eyes that seemed to change forever the meaning of red-purple for him. No longer color of blood and injuries, just the color of… Rainbow Dash.

Who made the first move? Impossible to know. Their muzzles got closer and closer, until they meet on a kiss, making, as it was possible, the crowd cheer ever more. Above then, a menacing dark cloud disappear, causing two small gremlins to ran away with fear.

Lost in their own world, Flash and RD didn't noticed any of these.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
